


Law of the Jungle

by kihyunspeach



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Pranking, Short Story, Tarzan - Freeform, banana milk, changkyun is only mentioned, cucumber, jooheon is only mentioned, shownu is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunspeach/pseuds/kihyunspeach
Summary: Short story starring Minhyuks problematic cucumber hate while you are on a date with him.





	Law of the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Story written by my friend who wants to be anonymous but I just found this too funny to not share.

“oh tarzan, my king of the jungle,” you sigh. tarzan’s platinum blonde hair blows in the wind while he stares at you longingly. you are currently having dinner at kiki’s curry after bingewatching clumsy puppy compilations all day. when you walked into the outdoor restaurant, the owner, yoo kihyun, glared at tarzan while he then quickly changed his facial expression into a smiley face when he saw you entering. you thought you overheard kihyun whispering something about tarzan being his usual loud self and being very close to kicking him out if he misbehaves, but you just ignored it and waved at your friend chae hyungwon. hyungwon is kiki’s curry in-house dj and he’s also very good at busting some moves when he’s dj’ing. “i love you more than i love the jungle and jooheon,” tarzan says, “and that’s quite a lot.” you blush. you don’t deserve such a sweet and caring man. tarzan finishes his apple juice and then waves at the waiter, who you think is named wonho? apparently all of the inhabitants of the jungle are in love with him, but you had never seen him in real life before. he has fiery red hair, a body of a greek god AND a heart of gold. the jungle even has its own fanclub for him, with hyungwon being the president of it! “good evening, would you like something else to drink?” wonho asks, “we have a terrific cucumber cocktail that is on the house!” tarzan makes a disgusted face at wonho and then looks at you. “would you like something to drink, baby?” you bite your lip. you would love to try this cucumber cocktail that wonho suggested, but you’re afraid that tarzan will break up with you because of the cucumber that’s in the cocktail. “i’ll have a beer, i think.” wonho immediately writes it down on his tiny bloc note and then turns back to tarzan, who is - still - making a disgusted face. “can i have banana milk?” again, wonho writes it down on his bloc note and smiles at the both of you. “beer and banana milk for the lovely king and queen of the jungle!” he happily walks off.

at the same time, kihyun was observing you from his kitchen and when wonho is busy grabbing glasses to prepare your order, kihyun grabs wonho’s wrist, signaling him to stop what he’s doing. “go take the order of those people in the back, i’ll finish the order for the king and queen.” wonho opens his mouth to protest, but then shuffles to the people that have just arrived. kihyun smirks. sneakily, he grabs a cucumber from the fridge and chops it into pieces before putting it in the blender with a few shots of vodka and yellow food colouring to mask the vegetable that tarzan absolutely despises. while the blender is doing its work, he opens a bottle of beer and pours it into your glass. after a minute, the concoction has turned light yellow and really does look like banana milk. kihyun pours it over into the glass that wonho put on the bar and sprinkles a few chocolate sprinkles on it to make the drink more appetizing. the drinks are put on a serving tray and he takes it to your table. tarzan licks his lips because he has been craving banana milk ever since jooheon stole his from his fridge and then ran off to his friends changkyun and shownu.

“beer for the lady and our world famous banana milk for the king,” kihyun smiles. you take the drinks from the restaurant owner and suggest a toast with your boyfriend tarzan. “cheers to us!” you grin and clink your glass with tarzan’s. kihyun is still standing next to your table and you wonder why he hasn’t left yet. you take a sip of your beer and tarzan does the same, but then from his banana milk. almost instantly, tarzan’s expression changes from his usual sunshine-self into a look of horror. “what the fuck is this, yoo kihyun?” tarzan yells and his face turns green. he’s heaving now and then...oh no! he throws up the mouthful of banana milk that he just took a sip from all over you and the brand new gucci dress that you got from him earlier today. you are now drenched in banana milk, yet it has a strong cucumber smell to it. “that’s what you get for calling me short,” kihyun shrugs.


End file.
